Unmasked Love
by Lover of Fiction-04
Summary: Secrets are revealed, bonds are forged and a friendship grows into something amazing...and all because Robin decides to take a nap. BirdFlash, don't like, don't read. Not a very good summary and probably not a very good attempt at cute humor either. but it's better then it sounds, promise.


Unmasked Love

**A/N: So this is just a one-shot of bird-flash (don't like, don't read) that i have had in my head for a long time. i know i should be writing for 'Jokes on you' but like i said this was in my head and I just had to get it out. **

Robin POV- Exhaustion

He was exhausted. Robin had spent most of his morning on patrol with Batman. Chasing down one crock after another. Now this was not an odd occurrence for the boy wonder but couple that with the fact that he was a 13 year old kid who had spent several hours chasing down Harley Quinn, fighting with two-face, solved what felt like hundreds of riddles while still finding time to complete his algebra and study for his history test.

Dick had barely had four hours sleep before Batman had woke him a 5:00 telling him The Joker had escaped Arkham, again. After finishing the Joker off Robin was beat and had kindly asked Batman drop him off at the mountain so he could sleep. The reason he didn't want to go home was simply because he was too tired to have Alfred fussing over every cut, scrape and bruise he had. He Zataed into the mountain and, too tired to go to his room, he dragged himself to the couch and was asleep in minutes.

Wally POV – Hunger

Wally was hungry. Well Wally was always hungry but right now he was starving. This could be credited to the fact that he had spent most of the morning running ring around criminals, so really his hunger was understandable. His uncle had dropped him off at the mountain while he took the villains back to prison; paperwork was so _not_ Wally's thing.

But on his way to the kitchen Wally spied an even better treat. There lying on the couch, asleep and unsuspecting, lay Robin. Wally crept closer, thoughts of food forgotten, and watched the slow, steady rise and fall of his small but muscled chest.

Wally's breath caught as Robin shuffled, turned and chocked his leg to one side. Breath still held, Wally was suddenly filled with a new sort of hunger. For perhaps the first time in his life he wanted something more then food.

Swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat he crept closer still. Wally was close enough now that he could touch Robin if he wanted. But he hesitated, savoring the moment of anticipation. Then he reached out, finger tips almost brushing against the mask that hid Robin from the world, from him. His hand came to rest on the black material that coated Robins eyes and Wally prepared to peel that mask away.

But a hand shot up, clasping his. Robin lifted his head, one side of his hair ruffled by sleep. Wally's hand itched to smooth the hair down but he tried to push away the thoughts instead focusing on the cheeky smile on Robin face, the way his head was cocked to one side, in an almost perfect position to_- no, no don't think like that wally, focus, he's talking to you._

"you know, if you wanted to see my eyes then all you had to do was ask", Robins smile was wide, innocent yet so cheeky at the same time. Wally took a deep breath then said;

"Robin, can I see your eyes", he licked his lips nervous and anticipating.

"I said you had to ask me, Wally", he pouted as he said this, the look giving Wally butterfly's in his stomach.

"Alright then, Richard, can I see your eyes", he leaned forward as he said this, whispering the words. Robin suddenly pulled away, sitting with his back against the couch. _Oh no, oh no, I scared him off, he'll never talk to me again. _Wally couldn't hide his devastation; he bowed his head feeling defeated. Then Robin spoke,

"Batman forbid me from ever taking off my mask and showing my eyes to anyone", Wally sighed.

"But, what if it wasn't me who took off the mask", Wally looked up, hoping he had heard right. Robin leaned back towards him, grinning like the devil. Wally grinned to, now knowing exactly what Robin wanted. At least he hoped he did.

With a laughing growl Wally launched himself at the boy wonder, gently pining his arms above his head. Looking down at Robin, splayed out beneath him, he licked his lips no longer nervous but hungry. From the tenseness in Robins body Wally knew that he too could feel the same hunger. Wally's grin widened as he decided it was his turn to play with the little bird.

"Do you concede", he asked his month close to Robin's ear. He pulled back watching his facial expressions as he tried to keep his face straight.

"Never", Robin said in a hushed voice. Wally smirked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you", removing his arms from Robin he turned his deft fingers on Robins stomach, finding the sensitive spot easily. Robin twisted and bucked, laughing and trying to dislodge the speedster from his torso but Wally was heavier then robin and his sped gave him an advantage.

"Concede and it shall end", Wally proclaimed.

Robin gasping for breath managed to say, "I concede". Wally slightly disappointed his fun as over did as he promised and stopped. Slowly now, his main focus back in mind, Wally walked his fingers up Robins chest, over his neck and onto his face. He tugged gently on the corner of the mask, peeling it back to reveal the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen.

It was like Robin was another person, no not like he was another person. He was no longer Robin the boy wonder but now Richard Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne. Wally thought this was perhaps the first time he had ever seen the true Dick. His eyes were such a mix of pure emotion and feeling that Wally was almost overwhelmed by the honesty of his expression.

It was in that moment that Wally truly knew that Richard felt the same way as he did. Still captivated by his eyes wally didn't realize, until he felt the soft touch of Dick's nimble fingers, that he had hooked his thumbs around his mask and was slowly pushing it off his head. As it slipped back his hair sprang out in a fiery mess of red.

Dick's touch as like electricity buzzing though him, giving him shivers as he play with wally hair. Wally finally breaking out of his trance discarded the mask and drew aimless patterns onto Dicks face with his fingers.

Wally relaxed further as he felt his little bird bury his face into his shoulder, his breathing deep and peaceful. Wally yawned and felt tiredness seep through his body, as though dick had somehow transferred his exhaustion to Wally. Half lying on top, half lying beside of Dick, the feel asleep in each other's arms.

Batman POV – Confirmation

That was how Batman found them, approximately an hour later. When he saw the two teenagers, lying asleep in each other's arms he was not in the least bit surprised. He had, had suspicions for a long time, perhaps before even the boys themselves knew. Well he was, after all, the world's greatest detective. Silently he walked away, knowing that Richard would tell him when he was ready. For now he would keep his mouth shut and his eyes open. They may be superheros but they were still teenagers.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
